User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature 10: Isaac Asimov vs Arthur C. Clarke
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature! Woo! We're past halfway through this series. This battle was a blast to write. Admittedly I'm not as familiar with these authors as I am with most others I've written for. It's only been very recently in my life that I read works from either of these amazing authors. I've always preferred Fantasy to Sci-Fi (and oh, boy, will we be covering Fantasy :3) This battle features two multiple award-winning legendary Hard Sci-Fi authors, Isaac Asimov and Arthur C. Clarke, to see who truly reigns supreme. Enjoy! Beat: New Age 'The Battle' 'Isaac Asimov' (starts at 0:13) Hate to break it to you, friend, but I'm breaking our treaty. For I am the greatest Hard Sci-Fi writer. Beating you will be easy. Face it, I was the biggest of the "Big Three", so get out my face, dude. You and Heinlein can just get lost and travel without a spacesuit. I laid the Foundation for this genre as we all know it today. Wrote over 90,000 assorted books, letters, short stories and essays. When I died, this bright and vibrant genre had it's first Nightfall. You can go Against or Beyond it, but you were never truly in my league at all. 'Arthur C. Clarke' (starts at 0:41) Nice sideburns, dork. Why you chose keep them's a real Space Oddity. Your number's impressive, but ever heard of 'Quality over Quantity'? And I know you counted postcards and science textbooks in that tally. No cheating. Let's keep this battle rap nice, fair, and classy. I know you wanted to be Jules Verne, but calling yourself Paul French? Keep digging that hole, mate, and you'll soon end up entrenched. You think I'm gonna lay down and let you walk over me like a doormat? I'm sorry, Isaac. I'm afraid I can't do that. 'Isaac Asimov' (starts at 1:09) That verse wasn't bad. You're pretty fly for a Knight, guy. But I'm a Death Dealer! You're just a Pebble in the Sky. I was in the U.S. Army, maggot, and this ain't no marching drill. Rose to Corporal in nine months just because of my sweet writing skills! Over time, you simply found you prefer men, and I respect that. It's still not going to stop me squashing you like a little rat. Not my place to question how others live their life or have fun. But you're totally checking me out. Bet you wish that I was Naked, Son. 'Arthur C. Clarke' (starts at 1:36) Please, you're not my type, with your pasty skin and glasses. I get enough of them in the mirror. Besides, you're into lass's asses. So give it a rest with the 'soldier' angle, and stop with the Gaydar. A civilian in WW2? You're not even on my radar! My works inspired the greatest Sci-Fi film of all time. Yours inspired that Will Smith travesty of a cinematic crime. This rap battle's been really fun, but let's call it a show. Let's say you had the best disses, but I had the best flow. 'Isaac Asimov' (starts at 2:03) No way, buddy. Your disses were awesome too! We should definitely do this again some time. 'Poll' WHO WON? Isaac Asimov Arthur C. Clarke 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts